


Looking Ahead

by klonoafan5



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, I listened to Sadness while writing this, Immortality, Philosophical as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5





	Looking Ahead

“Hey Sonic.”

“Hiya Shads! How’s your day been?”

“So far, so good. You?”

“It’s been pretty good so far. How’s Amy?”

“She’s busy shopping with Cream and Blaze. Rouge?”

“Attending her bar. Tails?”

“He’s giving the Tornado his daily tune up.”

“Silver?”

“Also hanging out with Amy, Cream, and Blaze.”

“How’s your family?”

“They’re doing fine. My mom finally got herself a job up in Station Square and my dad’s doing a fine job fixing up stuff back at home.”

“Well, that’s good to hear!”

“....”

“...”

“Sonic...”

“Yes?”

“I hope I don’t mind me asking you this....But...How does it feel? To be immortal?”

“....”

“...That...is a good question.”

”To be honest with you Shad, I find myself get all caught up with other things that I forget all about my immortality. But no matter the time or place, there’s always this voice in my head that tells me ‘Don’t get attached. Don’t hold on to these bonds. ‘Cause no matter what you do, everything will end one day. And you’ll be all alone.’

“And I don’t deny it. I just don’t let it overwhelm me. At least, not anymore. Because I know now that even if everything ends, sooner or later it’ll all come back. It always does. And when that day comes, all of these special moments I have with you and everyone else will always stay with me for the rest of my life. That’s a promise that I’ll definitely keep.”

“....”

“...”

“Anyways! How about we get out of this somber fest and go on a race? Y’know, for old times sake?”

“Alright. Green Hill Zone?”

“Green Hill Zone.”


End file.
